


TAKING A QUICK BREAK!

by sydwrites



Series: SYDWRITES INFO POSTS [2]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: just a quick lil message for my loyal fans and subscribers :)
Series: SYDWRITES INFO POSTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095692
Kudos: 6





	TAKING A QUICK BREAK!

**AS OF 1/22**  
i'll be taking a break from writing adam driver characters in favor of focusing on works in another fandom. i will not be sharing my work on here, but i guess if enough people are curious, i'll share.

this means that my multi-chap work ("corporate conception") is on a brief hiatus. so, there will be no update this coming saturday.

but, fear not, because i'll be back soon!

thanks for sticking with me :)


End file.
